This invention relates to method and apparatus for propagating an electrical signal in the form of a polarization field through a conducting dielectric medium such as salt water.
The desirability of transmitting signals through a medium such as sea water is well known. The uses of such transmission could include surface to submarine communications and vice versa, communication between two or more submarines or underwater vessels, communication with untethered underwater divers, the remote guidance of torpedoes, etc. Prior attempts to propagate electrical signals through a medium such as sea water have typically involved "brute force" adaptations of known techniques for transmitting electromagnetic signals through the air. Such attempts have either not proved successful or have been found to be impractical or very costly.